WWTH-DT
WWTH-DT, virtual and VHF digital channel 2, is a LUCASRIO-O&O station serving and licensed to Welterhampton, Welter. WWTH-DT is owned by LUCASRIO Media Group Inc., as part of a duopoly with Welterhampton-licensed ABC-affiliated station WELT-DT (channel 7). The two stations share studios and transmitter in the LUCASRIO Studios in Welterhampton, near the Welter Imperial towers. History Early years; Independent (1951-1986) The station signed on in February 5, 1951 as WTH-TV, being the Welters' first television station. It was the only station in Welterhampton until 1969 with foundation of MWUB-TV (now WNNW-TV - NBC), MFVE (now WNWR-TV - CBS) in 1971 and WELT-TV (now WELT-DT) in 1973. From 1951 to 1968, WTH-TV broadcasts on analog channel 6, broadcasting local entertainment and movie programming, WTH-TV signed off for last time in December 31, 1967. WTH-TV was independent as primary affiliation, but broadcasts DuMont and NBC as secondary affiliations. in January 1st, 1968, The station signed on again at 7:00AM, but as WWTH-TV Channel 2. On same day, the station debuts local newscasts with the 6PM Report with Dan Johns and 11PM Report with Jack Joseph, becoming the Welter's first TV station with local newscasts. In 1974 become the Welterhampton's first television station with Color Television. In 1976 the newscasts changed names to Action 2 News. In April 1984, Signed on MDFC-TV in Dom Flavio (2 weeks after becoming city). In December 1985, the broadcaster is in the process of selling to an owner named Paulo Reinaldo to broadcast the programming in Portuguese language. The station was sold in May 1986. WWTH-TV was one of five stations of CBG(Continental Broadcast Group - WWTH-TV, MDFC-TV, WSRV-TV, WXI-TV and MCHR-TV; both independents). In Dom Flavio, MDFC-TV was operated by Gannett Company from 1985 until 1994. MDFC-TV debuts in 1985, the first primetime newscast in Welterhampton, called The Ten O'Clock News. In 1986, MDFC became a Fox affiliate. In 1992, the Dom Flavio station debuted the morning newscast called 55 In the Morning. Portuguese language station (1986-present) In May 11, 1986, the station switch to the Portuguese language station, called TV Welter (TVW), broadcasting the Brazilian Rede Globo programming until Lucas A. Welter sold the station on August 27, 2001 become again the independent station, Newscasts started being called TVW Notícias respectively. In July 2006, WWTH became the first TV station in High Definition(HD newscasts in November 2007) In October 3, 2012, the station came to call LUCASRIO 2 and LUCASRIO Notícias (newscasts). In 2018, WWTH-DT moved the old studios(used from 1975-2018) to the modern and new newsroom and studios, including the new tower. In January 2019, Channel 2 announced return of English-language station from sister station WELT-DT subchannel(7.2), called 2 On Your Side, Action2News became produce in english by WELT-DT at 7:00AM, 12:30PM, 4:00PM and 7:00PM on WELT-DT2. WWTH-DT produces morning, noon, 5PM, 6PM, 6:30PM(World Edition) and 11PM(formerly 10PM), weekend morning, 5PM, 6PM and 11PM newscasts, sports and entertainment programming. MDFC-DT, became the semi-sattelite station in October 2019, the Dom Flavio's LUCASRIO now produces the mprning (6:00AM), 6:00PM and 11:00PM newscasts. In December 26, 2019, WWTH-DT announces who will cease news operation of Dom Flavio station MDFC-DT in January 1st 2020 and become a sattelite station of WWTH-DT. Digital Television Sister Stations * WELT-DT(7, ABC) * WNWI-TV(25, MyNetwork - Spruce City) - Owned by E-Media, LUCASRIO operates the station * WFIF-DT(15, Ronansburgh) Gallery Univisionnortedewelter.png|Univision Norte de Welter(WWTH-DT2) Mctvwelterhampton.png|Minecraft Television/MCTV Welterhampton(WWTH-DT3) WWTH-DT(2020) v3.png|Secondary Logo(used from newscasts and promos) LUCASRIO2 Action News.png|LUCASRIO2 Action News open(2020-present) Action2News(2019).png|LUCASRIO2 Action News logo(2020-present) wwthtv1976.png|WWTH-TV/DT logo(1976-1986, 2002-present) Action2News(1978-1986).png|Action2News logo(1978-1986) wwthtv198384.png|Station ID from 1983-84. wwthtv198486.png|Station ID from 1984-86 Slogan history * 1981-1982: Channel 2 The One for All! * 1982-1993; 2002-2008; 2019-present: Hello, Welterhampton! Channel 2 Loves You! * 1984-1991: Say Hello! Hello, Welterhampton! WWTH. Say Hello! News Operation The news operation begins in January 1st 1968 with Dan Johns and Jack Joseph as anchors. Jack works from January 1st 1968 until May 10th 1986. News branding(s) * The 6PM/11PM Report(1968-1976) * Action2News(1976-1986; 2019-2020) * TVW Notícias(1986-2012) * LUCASRIO Notícias(2012-present) * Noticias Univision Norte de Welter(2006-present; WWTH-DT2, formerly MUNI-LP) * LUCASRIO2 Action News(2020-present) News Theme(s) * No Music(1968-1971) * The Action News Theme - Tom Sellers(1971-1976) * Move Closer To Your World - Mayoham Music(1976-1978) * Look For Us - Telesound(1978-1980) * The Winners - Peters Communications(1980-1981) * The One For All - Gari Media Group(1981-1985) * Hello News - Gari Media Group(1985-1993) * PraçaTV 1986 Theme - Rede Globo(1993-1996 - used from news opening) * WNDU 1986 Theme - Tuesday Productions(1993-1995 - used from news tease and close) * PraçaTV 1996 Theme - Rede Globo(1996-1999 - used from news opening) * PraçaTV 1998 Theme - Rede Globo(1999-2001 - used from news opening) * Production Music: Raw Power - Network Music(1995-2001 - used from news tease and close) * News Edge - Stephen Arnold Music(2001-2002) * Counterpoint - Stephen Arnold Music(2002-2005) * impact - 615 Music(2005-2013, 2015) * Newschannel - Gari Media Group(2013-2015) * Overture - Stephen Arnold Music(2015-2017) * in-Sink - 615 Music(2017-2019) * Guardian - Stephen Arnold Music(2019-present, morning and noon only) * Hello News - Gari Media Group(2019-present) Anchors Current on-air * Lucas A. Welter(owner and 5PM and 11PM anchor from WWTH, 10PM from WNWI-TV, since 1986) * Rita P. Rios(WLSN-DT owner and 5PM, 6PM and 11PM anchor since April 2019, former MUNI-LP news anchor from 2009-2010(weekend) and 2010-2019(weeknights) * Jack Joseph (WWTH-DT director general and anchor from 2018-present; previously from 1968-1986) * Marisa Matos(6PM and 11PM anchor since October 2019) * João Neves Matos(11PM anchor since November 2019) * Mike Mitchell(6:30PM anchor from WWTH-DT3) * John Roads(6:30PM sports anchor from WWTH-DT3; previously works on WELT from 1985-1997) * Dan Michaels(6:30PM meteorologist from WWTH-DT3) * Jennifer Thomas(anchor) * Ashley Johnson(meteorologist) * Jennifer Smith(morning anchor from WWTH-DT3) * Stacey Martinez(weekend morning anchor from WWTH-DT3) * Kennedy 'Ken' Johnston(weekend 10PM anchor from WNWI-TV) * Tom Taft(chief meteorologist from WELT-DT and WWTH-DT3) * Kyle Thomas(sports director form WELT-DT and WWTH-DT3) * Enzo Morales(WWTH-DT2 anchor) * Julia Elena Avellaneda(WWTH-DT2 anchor) * Ronan Colinas(noon anchor) * Lúcia Teodoro(reporter and morning anchor) * Henrique Barbosa(morning anchor) * Álvaro Penha(chief meteorologist) * Júlio Almeida Mota(meteorologist) * Rose Barcelos(traffic) * Natália Barcelos(reporter and weekend 6PM and 11PM anchor; also worked from 1991-1999) * Maurício Nunes(sports) * Karen Mota(sports director) * Carol Mota(Karen's sister, entertainment) * Túlio Garcia(commentary) * Arnaldo Boechat(LR National News anchor) * César Salinas(news updates) * Paulo Paiva(reporter and weekend 6PM and 11PM anchor) * Karina Moura(reporter and morning anchor) Former on-air * Stanley Drummond (founder and reporter; 1951-1979) * Anthony Johnson (reporter and anchor; 1977-1980, 1983-1985; now on sister station WELT-DT) * Mary Lynx (reporter; 1979-1984; now on sister station WELT-DT) * Ana Johnson (reporter and weekend anchor; 1980-1986; now news anchor on WLSN-DT) * Dan Johns (1968-1980) * Don Johnson (Meteorologist, 1973-1986) * Patrick Davis (Sports anchor, 1977-1986, now anchor on WLSN-DT in Little Stark, Welter) * Mara Luiza Oliveira(news anchor, 1993-2009 and 2017-2019) Category:Minecraft Television Category:LUCASRIO Television Network Category:North Welter TV Category:Univision Network Affiliates Category:LUCASRIO Media Group Inc. Category:Former independent stations Category:Welterhampton Category:LUCASRIO affiliates Category:Welter(state) Category:Television channels and stations established in 1951 Category:Stations that use "Action News"